harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a once living wizard or witch. Many ghosts take up residence within Hogwarts Castle. These fleshless spirits were either afraid of death or have some extraordinarily strong connection to the locations they haunt. In their paranormal state, ghosts are unable to cause much physical influence. They are visible, and appear as a greyish-silver apparition of their former (living) selves. They may not touch or physically move objects, however in passing through an object, they may impart a sensation of icy coldness. Ghosts are either capable of, or pretend to be capable of, almost being able to taste rotten food. Ghosts also appear to celebrate their deathday, as Nearly Headless Nick did on October 31st in 1992. They are also weightless and may fly in any direction. In 1992, a fan was used to blow Nearly Headless Nick away. Ghosts cannot be destroyed, however, they may be petrified with the gaze of a Basilisk. This may be reversed by a Mandrake Restorative Draught, though the method of administration is unclear. In 1996, after Sirius Black's death, Harry had a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick in which he asked if Sirius could come back as a ghost like others and Nick himself. Sir Nicholas explained that only wizards who fear death are likely to become ghosts. As ghosts are imprints of souls of the said deceased wizards and witches, they are unable to move beyond the veil, and are forever trapped in the world of living as intangible beings. Due to this, few would choose this path. Depending on the conditions of the person's soul, they may not be able to return, as Tom Riddle's heavily damaged soul is trapped in limbo for eternity and cannot become a ghost. House Ghosts Each House at Hogwarts has a patron ghost. Each of these ghosts once belonged to their corresponding House. They apparently serve as a representative to their House, as well as serving the role of messenger. It is unknown for how long they may retain this title. Gryffindor The Gryffindor house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. He is known as a friendly ghost who was nearly beheaded, but the job was poorly executed which was how he retained the nickname of "Nearly Headless Nick" He prefers to be addressed as "Sir Nicholas." His real name is Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington Hufflepuff The Hufflepuff ghost is the Fat Friar. He is known for being friendly and jolly to all. He also frequently suggests that Peeves should have a second chance, whether or not he deserves it. Ravenclaw The Ravenclaw house ghost is the Grey Lady, also known as Helena Ravenclaw. She is renowned for being instrumental in assisting Harry Potter in the search for the Horcruxes. Slytherin The Slytherin house ghost is the Bloody Baron. He is well known for being extremely unsocial and many students are known to be slightly afraid of him. The Baron is also the only one who can control Peeves. File:Sir_Nicholas_-_Hogwarts-Ghost.gif|Sir Nicholas of Gryffindor house in 1991. File:The_Fat_Friar_-_Hogwarts-Ghost.gif|The Fat Friar of Hufflepuff house in 1991. File:The Grey Lady - Hogwarts-Ghost.gif|The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw house in 1991. File:Bloody_Baron_-_Hogwarts-Ghost.gif|The Bloody Baron of Slytherin house in 1991. Known Ghosts *Bloody Baron *Professor Cuthbert Binns *Fat Friar *Helena Ravenclaw (a.k.a. the Grey Lady) *Moaning Myrtle *Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (a.k.a. Nearly Headless Nick) *Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore *Edgar Clogg *Wailing Widow of Kent *A "Ragged Man Wearing Chains" (This ghost in chains could be the Bloody Baron, or Jacob Marley, the ghost of Ebenezer Scrooge's dead partner, from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol.) *A "Knight With An Arrow Sticking Out Of His Forehead." (Possibly, this is the ghost of could be Harold II - 1066. He was the last Saxon king of England. He was defeated at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 by William the Conqueror. Harold was killed when an arrow pierced his eye.) *The Wailing Widow from Kent *Those last three attended Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington's 500th Deathday Party. See Also *Poltergeist Behind the scenes *In the video games, Myrtle may extinguish torches with a touch. *In the video game, Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, a ghost named Edgar Clogg haunts the Quidditch pitch and provides coaching. *Professor Amberose Swott may have become a ghost after death. *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., ghosts may have the ability to move liquid or gas. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' fr:Fantôme Category:Ghosts Category:Afterlife